The present invention refers to a doll which, having mechanical, electrical and pneumatic systems, simulates certain complex actions without its internal organs being affected by the use of water.
Dolls that urinate after administering water to them through the mouth are well known. However, all embodiments fail in having a high risk of leakage from the internal storage water devices, which conflicts with the ever more frequent use of electrical and electronic devices. Another frequent problem is that making the flow of water which simulates the doll""s urine to have a certain pressure demands the use of a second electric motor to pump the water to the exterior, which clearly complicates the product and makes it more expensive.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,819 describes a doll that urinates in which a container is used that is previously filled with water, associated to a double-effect, intake-output pump which must be manually activated by the user in an unrealistic way.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,948 describes a doll that urinates in which it is necessary to manually withdraw the water container from the inside of the doll once it is full, and then connect it again to the output conduct.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,338 uses a pneumatic accumulator, but it must be filled with air by means of a second bellows that is activated patting the doll""s back, which involves the need of coordinating various operations (the feeding and the patting).
One objective of the present invention is to have a doll in which the volume of water it can receive is small and automatically limited.
Another objective of the present invention is to have a doll in which the necessary pressure to simulate the action of urinating is automatically generated in the same operation of water intake.
And another objective of the present invention is to have a doll in which an alternative restless movement or walking movement can be obtained in a simple and economical way, using only one electrical motor.
To obtain the proposed objectives the doll of the invention comprises a mechanical system, an electronic system, and a pneumatic system.
The mechanical system starts with an electric motor that operates an already known conventional walking device, as well as an arm clutch that causes the flexing of the elbow in one of the doll""s arms simulating that it is moving its hand to its crotch, when an excessive consumption of energy is produced by the walking mechanism, so it transmits a restless movement to the doll. The alternating of the walking movement and the restless movement is produced by the action of the alternating axial movement of a moveable toothed wheel caused by the encounter with a circular cam with an axially fixed toothed crown, both receiving the movement from a common gear with both crowns presenting a slightly different angular speed, since, although receiving their movement from the same gear, the number of teeth they present is different by one unit.
The pneumatic system starts at the doll""s mouth and it consists of a series of tubes that join it to a pneumatic accumulator and to an output valve that simulates the doll""s penis and which is opened or closed according to the manually determined geometric position. The pneumatic accumulator is united to a pneumatic clutch that activates or deactivates the previously described transmission of alternating movement for the articulation of the elbow, in such a way that the doll""s restless movement, associated with the moving of the hand to its crotch, only occurs when the pneumatic accumulator has been loaded with water and air by means of a special baby-bottle.
The conventional electronic system consists of a battery box, a speaker to emit different sounds adequate to each of the doll""s activity phases and the corresponding electronic control circuit to synchronize it with the mechanical movements.